


El esclavo

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Historias cortas variadas (oneshot y Drabbles) [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-29 11:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: La tradición dicta que la sultana tenga herederos, no importa con quien o como, al no encontrar un buen prospecto, su padre, decide buscar ayuda extra. (lemon de tres partes únicamente)





	1. La llegada

**Author's Note:**

> Este es regalo para una amiga que me ayudo a pasar este y muchos otros retos de fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo =)

El ex sultán Peppe, estaba en un lugar un tanto lúgubre, la luz del día apenas se filtraba por las cientos de jaulas que se veían a lo largo de un oscuro pasillo, golpeteos, graznidos, relinchos, ululares que procedían de ellas, sin contar un par de enormes garras que sobresalían entre los barrotes, lograron hacerlo pensar en si todo eso era una buena idea. 

-Se lo que está pensando. – Dijo su guía, una mujer con tez casi morada y verrugas dispersas por su rostro. - ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? Déjeme contestarle la cuestión, claro que sí. – menciono feliz juntando los dedos de ambas manos al detenerse enfrente de una celda diferente a las otras.   
-Está prohibida la venta de humanos en mi nación. – replico con nerviosismo al notar que dos guardias de gran tamaño vigilaban la celda.   
-Oh si, claro, yo lo sé, esto de ninguna forma infringe las leyes de su reino, no es humano, se lo aseguro. –   
-Si no lo es, entonces ¿Cómo…? –   
-Ya he hecho esto antes, solo que la situación era distinta, la reina estaba desesperada en concebir un heredero, pero el rey, bueno… no era muy, usted sabe, hay hombres que no son capaces, me dieron a mí la tarea, la gran Chef, consigo cualquier animal exótico, casi extinto para ser devorado, el monstruo del lejano desierto, yo lo atrape y se sirvió como festín en la fiesta de matrimonio de la hija de una poderoso rey, la reina que le menciono me dio la tarea de encontrar a algo que “mejorara la raza”, atrapamos a un joven, hijo de una Vanshee y un simple pescador, el príncipe producto de la unión es único, tiene un encanto que hipnotiza a cualquiera, mejoro por mucho el estatus de su nación. –  
-¿Y qué le paso a…? –   
-A la bestia, falleció, son animales algo delicados, viven de alimentarse de ciertas cosas y cuando se les deja de suministrar, simplemente pasan a mejor vida. – La Chef tomo una pausa y camino en círculos un par de veces para seguir con su discurso. – Ella lo inicio todo, he traído a otras de estas criaturas para diversas personas ricas, aunque un embarazo no se ha dado en otras, no es algo que le pueda garantizar, pero con intentarlo no pierde nada. Imagine que obtendrá de la unión de este espécimen. – Los guardias abrieron la puerta para revelar lo que a todas luces era un joven fornido, guapo de tez bronceada, con un largo cabello azulado y ojos a juego de este, pero vacíos, carente de conciencia, solo miraban a la nada sin inmutarse ante la claridad que invadían las sombras. El ex sultán lo miraba dudoso, para él era un joven cualquiera, muy guapo, si, pero nada diferente a un humano. La Chef explico. – Es hijo de un artesano y una musa, ellas son algo así como deidades menores en las lejanas tierras del norte. –   
-¿Son deidades… menores? ¿De qué? –  
-De las artes, la guerra, la literatura. –   
.  
El ex sultán miro con detenimiento al joven, en ese estado no parecía muy listo o conversador.   
.  
-No me lo parece. – paso la mano varias veces delante de su rostro, pero aun así no logro que se despabilara. – Creo que solo es un chico cualquiera y ustedes trata de engañarme. –   
-Lamento que crea eso, pero le puedo mostrar que no, un humano tendría ¡ESTO! –   
.  
La mujer levanto la seda fina que cubría las partes del joven, asombrando de manera desmedida al ex sultán.   
.  
-Eso es su… ¡Es enorme! –  
-Aja, y no lo ha visto erecto. –   
.  
El sultán voltio a verla de manera interrogativa.   
.  
-¿Quiere venderme algo usado? ¿A mí? ¡Un sultán! ¡Y para lo delicado de mi situación! –   
-Oh no, no, no, le aseguro que nadie lo “a usado” es nuevo, solo debíamos de cerciorar que fuera de esos “capaces”. Y ¿Qué le parece? ¿Cerramos el trato? –  
.  
Tras cerrar el trato, el ex gobernante llevo el encargo a casa, su hija, la nueva sultana estaba ocupada con cientos de cosas, le dio tiempo suficiente de arreglar un cuarto de los miles que tenía el castillo, depositar el presente ahí y esperar que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan.   
.  
-Hija. – le llamo a la sultana.   
-Papá, regresaste de tu viaje. – dijo tras darle un afectuoso abrazo.   
-Por tu cumpleaños número 22 te he traído un obsequio que tal vez ayude con el problema que aqueja a este reino. –   
-¿Y dónde está? – pregunto temerosa de que sería eso, pues no veía ninguna caja u ofrenda cercana.   
-Acompáñame querida, tengo que hablarte de tu obsequio. –   
.  
Padre e hija caminaban tomados de la mano por los pasillos del enorme palacio, Poppy se había vuelto en la sultana de un poderoso y rico país, prospero, alegre, que tenía solo una pauta para su gobernante en turno, tenía que dar herederos, la ley no implicaba boda o que estatus debía de tener la pareja, podría unirse con un pobre vagabundo si quisiera o con el más rico de los príncipes, podían incluso ser producto de una aventura, solo debía tenerla antes de los 25 años. Poppy no entraba en pánico, veía a los años restantes muy lejanos, preocuparse estaría de más. Pero para su padre, ver que rechazaba a cada hombre, que negaba de al menos intentarlo. La compra de la mercancía era su último intento, cualquier resultado le vendría en bien, si la lograba embarazar o si le despertaba la libido de intentarlo con alguien más, solo tenía que explicárselo con calma.   
.  
-Veras, en mi viaje un amigo me comento, pues de un lugar donde vendían… cierto tipo de “animales” –  
-¿Animales? ¿Cómo que “Cierto tipo”? –  
-Pues no son animales que comúnmente veamos. –   
-Me compraste… ¿algo que se monta? – pregunto con cierto tono esperanzado.   
-Si, si, se podría decir que tienes que montarlo, muchas veces, las veces que sean necesario, tiene un enorme… - el sultán expreso con sus manos la dimensión de algo grande. – pero no te asustes, es por el bien del reino. –   
-Uuuh, ya quiero montarlo, ¿Mi unicornio tienen nombre? – comento emociona.   
-¿Tu qué? –  
-Mi unicornio, ¿adivine que es? Porque me diste pistas muy obvias, se monta, tiene un enorme cuerno y… -  
-Yo no dije que fuera un … -  
-Entonces es un caballo. –   
-No, no es un caballo. –   
-¿Qué más se puede montar? –   
-Pues… -   
.  
Habían llegado a la habitación designada del regalo y la servidumbre abrió las puertas en par. Era una enorme sala abierta con una increíble vista, llena de plantas y flores, fuentes en cada dirección y en el medio una cama en un desnivel, para acceder a el debía de bajar un par de escalones, había un pedestal en el centro, rodeado por los más finos cojines y las sedas más suaves, y ahí, encadenado al pedestal, sujetado por las muñecas, un atractivo joven de tez bronceada y mirada perdida que ni siquiera reacciono a su presencia.   
.  
-¡Papá! – exclamo la chica pidiendo una respuesta.   
-Solo es un intento. –   
-¡Está prohibida la venta de esclavos! – casi grito.   
-Es que no es humano. – trato de explicarle.   
-Claro que lo es. – dijo corriendo hacia él. – espera un momento, yo te ayudare. – pero las muñequeras que lo retenían eran extrañas, por más vueltas y jalones que le diera, no salían, fueron diseñadas solo para ser abiertas por una llave. – Papá, ¿tienes la llave? –  
-Poppy, no la tengo y tienes que oírme. –   
.  
La chica estaba rejega, si no podía abrir las muñequeras, trataría de romper los eslabones de la cadena.   
.  
-Lo compre para ti, mira, hasta tiene un instructivo, la Chef me lo vendió porque pensó que te podrías poner algo tímida o nerviosa con tu mascota. –   
-No es una mascota, Papá, velo, es un humano. –   
-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero no lo es, es hijo de un artesano y una musa, las musas no son humanas y… -  
-Entonces es medio humano y merece ser tratado como tal, no voy a dejarlo encadenado. –   
-Poppy, ni siquiera se alimenta como nosotros, por favor, sé que te da una impresión equivocada, pero, cosas como él se venden, según lo que me contaron son para fines, ya sabes, para que te diviertan, solo por ratos, tal vez es lo que necesitas, hay una reina con un problema similar al tuyo y pudo concebir sin ningún… -   
-¿Por diversión? ¿Acaso me compraste un esclavo sexual? – pregunto algo asqueada de que a su padre aquello le pareciera buena idea.   
-No, no es eso, yo creo, solo necesitas tener un heredero para que no caiga sobre ti la ley, podrías perder el trono, incluso tú vida si no le puedes dar uno al reino, las leyes son extrañas y antiguas, solo deja que él, es mitad humano, puede hacer eso, aun no es tarde, si esperas más tiempo… -  
.  
Ella quería hacer lo correcto, pero su padre no había hecho eso por maldad, y si era cierto su origen, la mitad de la ley estaba intacta, comprarlo no la había quebrantado del todo. “Solo inténtalo” con esa frase se había despedido su padre tras darle un pergamino con instrucciones.   
.  
Poppy estaba cerca del joven, leyendo con detenimiento lo que decían las dichosas “instrucciones” que le parecían muy desatinadas. Decían:   
.  
“Es usted dueña de algo que no es humano, felicidades por comprar en ¨Chef´s proporciona¨ le sugerimos no tratar de entablar una recién con su mascota ni desarrollar fuertes sentimientos por ella o él, las reglas son básicas:   
.  
1.- Aliméntela exclusivamente con la flor que se le venderá de manera regular, de no hacerlo su mascota morirá.   
2.- Absténgase de darle cualquier otro alimento, eso podría matarla.   
3\. – Bañe a su mascota con agua y esponja diariamente y después de cada uso.”   
.  
Poppy siguió leyendo asombrada de que se hablara de “la mascota” más como un objeto y no como un humano, o ya de perdido como un ser vivo. Las advertencias sobre marcaban el no faltar de la flor y la negativa de otros alimentos, así como nunca tratar de quitarles las cadenas, pues según explicaban, tenían comportamientos irracionales como saltar por los balcones o ríos hacia su muerte. Leyó muchas cosas respecto a “su compra”, pero en ninguna venia su nombre.   
.  
-Tendré que darte uno. – pensó volteándolo a ver, sin darse cuenta, el pergamino de las instrucciones rodo por el suelo desenvolviéndose por completo, revelando el uso principal de “la mascota”, poses sexuales, posturas con almohadas, sogas, aprovechando las cadenas. A la sultana se le subieron los colores al rostro y trato de enrollar el pergamino cubriendo las imágenes reveladoras. – no es que yo quiera hacer esto contigo, digo, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. – balbuceó penosa tras ver que lo enrollo mal y sus torpes manos no le daban a bien colocarlo, termino arrojándolo lejos, volteando de frente a él. – Hola. – dijo con timidez. – Soy la sultana Poppy, es un gusto conocerte. – le extendió la mano enfrente.  
.  
Aunque el joven no estuviera perdido en la nada, le hubiera sido imposible por las cadenas regresarle el saludo. Poppy lo miro atenta, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, nada lo hacía reaccionar, ni el bello atardecer que pinto el cielo rojizo, el trinar de las aves que estaban por dormir, los cascabeles de los adornos colgados en la habitación, mecidos por el viento, que cantaban felices anunciando la llegada de la fresca briza nocturna. Nada, no había nada en él, ella se quería negar a creer en las palabras de su padre o lo dicho en el pergamino, que no era más que una simple bestia con forma humana. Un cascaron vacío que no portaba ni alma ni conciencia.   
.  
-Dime, ¿tienes nombre? Puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie. – le dijo hincándose enfrente de él y tomando una de sus mejillas.   
.  
No hubo respuesta, la sultana decidió que era la mayor interacción que tendría con él en ese día, tomo la flor destinada para ser su alimento y se la puso en la boca, la trago sin chistear, Poppy estaba a punto de salir de la cama hundida cuando escucho unos gemidos y jadeos detrás de ella. Era el joven, se movía de manera extraña, dejándose colgar por completo del pedestal, sacudiendo sus caderas.   
.  
-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te cayó mal tú comida? –   
.  
Se incoó de inmediato a su lado y al notar que este no le iba a contestar comenzó a tocarlo por todos lados.   
.  
-¿Te duele aquí? ¿O acá? – esperando que los jadeos de su boca le indicaran si era el lugar correcto, ¿A quién tendría que llamar? ¿Al médico o al veterinario real? No fue hasta que toco cerca de su vientre que los movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos y los gemidos más constantes. - ¿Tienes cólicos? ¿Te habrá caído mal el agua de aquí? – Pero pronto noto un bulto enorme que sobresalía de las finas sedas que cubrían la entrepierna del joven. - ¿Qué es eso? – pensó por un momento que tenía algún tipo de cadena en la entrepierna o algo parecido, como un collar disciplinario para un perro mal portado.   
.  
Más equivocada no podía estar, era su miembro, que lentamente comenzaba a ponerse erecto, Poppy se echó para atrás asustada, viendo atónita como tomaba mayor dimensión, era grande, muy grueso y extrañamente diferente, las imágenes y la educación que le dieron por años para prepararla para concebir, no la habían preparado para eso. Tenía a los costados una especie de venas gruesas que lo hacían lucir muy rudo, si se podría decir, toda su piel estaba texturizada, le recordaba mucho la piel de un cocodrilo, su lomo en concreto, y su cabeza, aún más extraña que lo anterior, larga, semejante a una lengua ancha con punta.   
.  
Poppy salió corriendo muy asustada, no estaba para nada segura de querer aquello dentro de ella.  
.  
No pudo dormir, eso le daba pesadillas, en la mañana no soportaba las insistentes preguntas de su padre sobre si ya lo había “montado”, en que si necesitaba ayuda en algo, en que lo volviera a intentar, antes de hacerlo, fue a la biblioteca en busca de alguna explicación, en que, si todo eso era normal, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Fue con timidez de nuevo a aquella habitación, algunos sirvientes le daban unos últimos toques para que se viera algo más romántica, otros llenaban de diferentes manjares dispuesto en charolas alrededor de la circunferencia de la cama.   
.  
-¿Para que la comida? – pregunto Poppy.   
-Oh, le aseguro que después de… ya sabe, puede que le de hambre. –   
-Sultana. – la llamo otra que dejaba una esponja dentro de un bello tazón. – recuerde que después de usarlo debe… -  
-Lo sé, lo sé, salgan todos de una vez, déjenme sola. – exigió a todo el mundo.   
.  
Los criados salieron lo más rápido y cerraron la puerta tras decir un alegre y cantado “suerte”.   
.  
La verdad no deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía tanta presión sobre los hombros respecto al tema, que ya sin muchas ganas le dio la flor que trago de un solo bocado, comenzando a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior. Sus brazos colgados, el acostado con la vista perdida hacia el techo, gimiendo con suavidad, su órgano erecto, expuesto por completo, sobresaliendo de entre la seda. Tras un suspiro, se quitó sus abultados pantalones y se sentó con su piel desnuda sobre su estómago.   
.  
-Yo… no sé qué decir, esperaba hacer esto con alguien de quien me enamorara, salir con él un par de citas, mirar la luz de la luna, conocernos mejor antes que…-   
.  
El joven seguía en ese estado narcoleptico sin prestarle la mínima atención.   
.  
-Supongo que contigo no tengo mucho que conocer. – dudo un poco. - ¿tu quieres hacer esto? – estaba mudo. – el silencio puede ser tomado como afirmación. – alerto.   
.  
La chica se levantó, tomo un aceite natural que le habían dado para lubricarlo y que todo eso fuera más sencillo, con aquella lámpara de aceite baño su miembro y volvió a sentarse de la misma manera de antes.  
.  
-¿Quieres decir algunas últimas palabras? –   
.  
El silencio reino.   
.  
-Eso imagine. – soltó otro suspiro. – No hay que darle más tiempo al diablo. – comento para posarse en cuatro sobre él y comenzar acercar su órgano.   
.  
No sabía porque pensó que sería más sencillo, solo sentarse y listo, pero no funcionaba así, no le atinaba a su entrada y ya una tanto desesperada por hacer que todo ese circo terminara, tomo su miembro con la mano de manera tosca, encaminándolo lo suficiente para seguir con lo planeado.   
.  
La punta era gloriosa, con tan solo eso tocando la apertura de sus adentros fue suficiente para que se arquera de placer y se le escapara de sus labios un melodioso gemido.   
.  
-Rico. – exclamo, moviendo sus caderas, yendo lento para no lastimarse, era su primera vez y las mujeres veteranas le habían dado muchas instrucciones para que eso no pasara.  
.   
Se deslizo un poco más, los costados de su miembro se sentían tan bien, la extraña textura le proporcionaba el más lascivo de los masajes, movió sus caderas adelante y atrás, haciéndolo entrar y salir con ligereza.   
.  
-Más, más… vamos… solo un poco más. –  
.  
Le habían dicho “Lento, al que se come la torta completa le da dolor de pansa después.” Las mujeres le dijeron que no hiciera una penetración muy profunda si no estaba lista, pero en ese punto, se sentía lista para que fuera más que solo la punta.   
.  
Continuo, introduciendo su miembro al punto más ancho. Un fuerte gemido se escuchó resonar en los pasillos del palacio, sus labios bajos se abrieron para darle paso al fálico miembro que se colaba victorioso en su feminidad, era una penetración completa y profunda, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, cuando sintió abrirse, la emoción, la excitación, el placer nublo su razón “Un poquito más, solo un poquito más” pensó antes de dejarse caer de lleno. Jadeo un poco, tardo un par de segundos en recuperar su aliento, al ver lo que había hecho se asustó. Miro con detenimiento la unión de sus sexos, la curiosidad la llevaba a pensar “¿Todo eso entro en mí? ¿Cómo? ¡Si es enorme!” pero otra vocecita en su cabeza le decía “Levántate y sácalo muy lentamente.” Poppy estaba por obedecer a la segunda cuando el chico comenzó a agitarte, gemía y gruñía, cerraba y abría los ojos, parecía reaccionar.   
.  
-¿Te gusta esto? – pregunto mientras se mecía atrás y adelante, viendo como su reacción crecía con el estímulo. – Si ¡Si! Te gusta, a mí también, hay que seguir, no pares. – le ordeno siendo más ruda con los movimientos.   
.  
El joven no se quedaba atrás, alzaba sus caderas, mientras que la sultana trataba de aplastarlas contra el suelo, luego, ella se hartó un poco del ritmo, cambiando súbitamente a hacerlo entrar y salir con rudos brincos. Poppy se paraba sobre sus rodillas y se dejaba caer de sentón sobre su duro mástil. Le habían dicho que un orgasmo era la sensación más placentera que se podía obtener durante el sexo, la cúspide del todo, el mayor de los goces, que no se comparaba a ningún agrado causados por simples carias, pero cuando pensaba que lo había tenido ya, la sobrecogía un placer descomunal, superior al anterior, y luego otro y otro, llegaban constantes, como las olas de mar, no paraban. Eso fue lo que le recordó al terminar, el joven soltó un grito mezclado con gemido, se corrió por completo dentro de ella, para Poppy fue una situación un tanto fuera de lo común, pero no tenía punto de comparación, era su primera vez, cuando sintió un fuerte chorro de fluido chocar con su paredes húmedas, era una sensación maravillosa, pero aquello era demasiado, la sustancia salió bajo presión mientras aún estaban unidos y cuando al fin estuvo afuera, una gran cantidad de semen se resbalaba por su entrepierna, salía como un arroyo sin fin, recorriendo sus muslos hasta sus rodillas, cayendo en el vientre de su presa, encharcándose en las finas telas de seda que lo cubrían.  
.   
Poppy cayo rendida a su lado, ¿comida? Para nada, lo que quería era dormir, sentía que había hecho un esfuerzo descomunal; aparto las telas humedecidas por el sexo y se recostó alado de él.   
.  
-De ahora en adelante estaremos haciendo esto muy seguido, no creo que me embarace a la primera, aunque seas todo un… ¿semental? – ahora entendía por qué lo vendieron como tal. – Tendría que ponerte un nombre. –   
.  
Ella no se sentía cómoda con eso, creía firmemente en su autonomía y que era “alguien” no un “algo”.   
.  
-Solo quisiera saber tú nombre. – susurro antes de quedarse completamente dormida.   
.  
BRANCH.   
.  
La voz de un chico le susurro en sus sueños “Branch”, despertó de golpe al sentir aquella palabra colarse en su oído, ayudada por un aliento cálido. ¿Habría sido él? No, él seguía dormido y encadenado, estaban cercas, si, pero hubiera escuchado el sonido de las cadenas moverse, y no habían sonado.   
.  
La rutina era clave para alcanzar el éxito, Poppy se levantaba temprano en las mañanas para hacerlo antes del desayuno de manera rápida, luego otro intento antes de la comida y uno más después de la cena, a veces, y solo por diversión, se escurría por los pasillos de su palacio esperando a que nadie la viera. No es como que tuviera audiencia u ojos indiscretos que la miraran en él día, estaba segura que ninguno de sus criados padecía de voyerismo. No, era solo que por la noche hacia cosas que, según el manual de compra, no debía de hacer, como besarlo.   
.  
¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? Tenía unos labios grandes y carnosos, suaves, fuertes. Tal vez no reaccionaba a nada más, pero a los estímulos sexuales, esos los respondía de inmediato, ahí estaba, comiéndoselo a besos, disfrutando de su lengua y dientes, casi ahogándolo con su boca. Luego claro, un poco de tarea extra, se montaba sobre él y lo disfrutaba silenciando la orquesta musical de ambos con sus besos.   
.  
Pero mover sus labios sobre su boca no era lo único que hacía, otra de las pautas a “jamás hacer” era no “meterlo en su boca”, la advertencia decía que podría ser peligroso. A la sultana no le importo, mamaba ese órgano con descaro, como si tratara de hacerlo correr en tiempo record, lo lamia desesperada, chupaba su punta, los costados, finalizaba introduciéndolo en su boca, cada noche más profundo, y succionaba, al sacarlo para iniciar con todo de nuevo le daba una juguetona mordida, suave, solo para advertirle que comenzaría todo otra vez. Sentir que eyaculaba en su boca era de lo mejor, su semen sabía a cítricos combinados con sal, Poppy agradecía que fuera tan abundante, pegaba sus labios a la punta y se bebía completo cada chorro que expulsaba. No le había pasado nada ¿Por qué seria eso malo?   
.  
No todo era sexo nocturno, de vez en cuando, Poppy llevaba algunos libros de la biblioteca y trataba de enseñarle a hablar, supuso que tal vez, la falta de comunicación de su parte se debía a que venía de tierras lejas y no conocía su idioma. Su expresión jamás cambiaba e incluso se dormía sin escucharla.   
.  
La comida era una de las cosas que también le daba a escondidas, al principio le dio un bollo enmelado que casi hace que se ahogue.  
.   
-¿Que acaso no sabes masticar? –   
.  
Le pregunto luego de salvarlo de que muriera asfixiado por el pequeño postre, pero siguió pensando que alimentarse exclusivamente de flores no le podía traer nada bueno, así que, después del sexo de la tarde, comía ahí mismo, cada día que pasaba le daba más trocitos de comida picada, lo suficientemente pequeñas para que los tragara de un bocado y muy poca, no era un gran comedor después de todo, así como cada día le daba un pétalo menos de la flor. La sultana creía que esta tal vez causaba algo en él, no sabía, solo era una sospecha, quizás estuviera equivocada.   
.  
Poppy aún no lograba quedar embarazada, claro que era demasiado pronto, solo llevaba tres semanas con su ardua tarea. Tenía que encontrar el momento clave, su momento fértil, “el cérvix debe de estar abierto” decía una de las ancianas parteras, eran sabias estudiadas exclusivas en ese tema, le habían mostrado como darse cuenta de ello, pero no lo había sentido ponerse así, simplemente permanecía duro y cerrado; Hasta esa noche, en la madrugada, tras no poder conciliar el sueño, más que nada porque había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la rutina de salir a escondidas de su dormitorio. La sultana, estando recostada en su cama, escurrió una de sus manos entre sus piernas, la paso por debajo de sus prendas e introdujo los dedos en su cavidad, no esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba, pero ahí estaba, su cérvix abierto y suave, respondía juguetón al contacto de su dedo, como tratando de engullir la punta de este.  
.  
-¡Si! ¡Si! – grito para callarse y salir disparada de su habitación, siendo lo más silenciosa posible.   
.  
Llego a la “habitación del amor” como algunos criados la llamaba, era mejor que “el cuarto para hacer bebés”. Fue directo al joven que aun dormía, bajo las cadenas para que los brazos no le quedaran colgando, aquello lo despertó. De manera ansiosa saco una nueva flor y le quito todos los pétalos, quedando solo la base y los pistilos. Ya acostumbrado a la rutina el chico abrió la boca y devoro lo dado, todo inicio de nuevo.   
.  
Poppy lo beso, mordió sus labios, su cuello, se entretuvo chupando desenfrenada sus pezones, mientras se deleitaba de escucharlo gemir y gruñir.   
.  
-Shhh, no tan fuerte. – susurro de manera cómplice. – nos van a oír. – le pidió para luego reír de forma curiosa.  
.  
Sus labios regresaron a su boca, Poppy recorría con sus manos sus fornidos brazos, tratando de hacerlo entender que tenía la libertad necesaria para tocarla a su agrado, anqué aquello también era una advertencia en el manual, siempre tenerlo muy sujetado sin posibilidad de que se mueva. Tomo sus manos y las poso sobre sus senos desnudos, lentamente estas fueron despertando, se sostuvieron en el lugar para después palparlos y luego estrujarlos con algo de rudeza.   
.  
-Sí, sí, a eso me refería. – menciono al ella prepararse para las ligas mayores.   
.  
Se montó sobre él y sin piedad alguna le daba tremendos sentones, bien podría romperle la cadera, pero no le importaba, hoy no había venido por el placer, estaba segura que sería el día en que quedaría embarazada, tenía que hacerlo correr lo antes posible, pero no fue así, Poppy le puso un pedazo de tela en la boca para evitar que siguiera haciendo ruido, por su parte ella solo se mordía los labios para acallarse. ¿Qué pasaba? Estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal, sus grandes saltos pasaron a hacer leves movimientos, estaba agotada ya, no podía seguir, ¿Seria que no le dio pétalos en esta ocasión? Tal vez por eso eran importantes.   
.  
Algo decepcionada por su rendimiento, decidió que había tenido suficiente, los muslos le dolían y sus rodillas estaban a casi nada de pedir piedad, estaba por levantarse cuando las manos del joven resbalaron de sus pechos a sus caderas, impidiéndole que se levantara.   
.  
-Termine, no puedo más, tengo que irme. – Le comento algo molesta y desilusionada.   
.  
Pero no la dejaba ir, se intentaba levantar, lo lograba un poco, pero solo llegaba a sacarlo la mitad de su miembro antes de que él la sentara a la fuerza y se lo metiera de nuevo.   
.  
-Para, ya no quiero seguir. – Poppy trataba de quitarse sus manos de encima, pero eran fuertes, poso las suyas en su pecho y trato de hacer palanca con ellas para salir de ese embrollo. –Por favor, suéltame. –   
.  
Pero no la obedecía, al contrario, comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás, ayudándose con sus manos para mantener a la sultana insertada en su órgano.   
.  
Ahora sabia porque no debía soltarlo ni un poco, ¿A quién llamas en la madrugada? No quería armar un escándalo, y más porque no sabría qué le harían a él si lo veían así de “bravo”. Estaba pensando, miraba a todos lados en busca de algo que la ayudara a zafarse, ¿qué hacer?, alcanzar una almohada, una cortina, un pedazo de tela. Algo sucedía adentro, su miembro se ponía más erecto y duro, aumentaba de tamaño, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad, Poppy se asustó, se quedó paralizada del miedo mientras sentía como si sus partes se fundieran, como su órgano se adhiriera a sus paredes, ocupando cada espacio en su interior, obligando a cada uno de sus pliegues a estilarse a su máxima capacidad, y su punta, así como su dedo momentos atrás, jugaba de manera cordial con su cérvix abierto, la cabeza de su miembro la acariciaba como saludándola, y esta se ponía más suave y suelta de lo que ya estaba.   
,  
No mentiría, eso se sentía jodidamente bien, Poppy se estaba derritiendo encima suyo, sus muslos parecían mantequilla y había dejado de pensar en escapar o pedir ayuda, tan relajada y complacida estaba que no noto que ya no la sujetaba, sus manos yacían descansando a sus costados. Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta y quiso levantarse, se encontró con un nuevo problema, aquello no salía. Utilizando sus manos como anclas otra vez, trato de ponerse de pie, pero ni un milímetro salía de su cuerpo.


	2. El despertar

-No, no, vamos… no me hagas esto, no. – se le vía asustada al sentirse aun cautiva, menos llamaría a alguien.   
.  
Claro que no, seguiría jalando una y otra vez hasta zafarse, tenía que intentarlo; con más nervio noto que el cielo se comenzaba a aclarar, el amanecer estaba próximo. Que sus sirvientes la encuentren así con él, le daba vergüenza.   
.  
“Solo relájate”   
.  
Escucho la voz de un joven susurrar a su oído, con aquel aliento cálido en su oreja, que cayó por su cuello y termino en su nuca. Su libido estallo, comenzó a dar de nuevos brincos cortos, rítmicos, a bailar con sus caderas, ir adelante y atrás, disfrutando nuevamente, gimiendo, soltando gritos, manoseándose ella misma sus senos, pellizcándolos, tirando de ellos, metiendo sus dedos en su boca para chuparlos de forma sugestiva.   
.  
-Sí, más… más, vamos, dámelo todo. – decía vuelta loca como jamás se había puesto.   
.  
Juraría que sus adentros se abrieron más para su invitado, que parecía tener una vibración anormal dentro de ella, era como tener un sinfín de dedos dentro que la masajeaban en todas direcciones.   
.  
-¡MÁS! – Clamaba.   
.  
Soltó un grito causado por una punzada de dolor, sus pies se retorcieron y apretó fuertes sus muslos, sucedió todo tan rápido, la cabeza de su miembro seguía acariciando su cérvix de tal manera que parecía que lo lamia, que entre ambos se besaban, que se daban las más lascivas de las mordidas, fue cuestión de segundos, que su cérvix se abriera, como una flor alza orgullosa sus pétalos cuando despierta, tan delicada, confianzuda, ingenua, entregándose a su punta que no dudo en insertarse, penetrarla, ultrajarla, forzando a abrirse de una manera poco natural, yendo sin consentimiento alguno al recoveco más hondo, profanando la santidad de un espacio diseñado para la pureza de la concepción, aumentado su tamaño en esa fosa, raspando, lamiendo, restregándose contra sus muros internos, como si marcara con eso su esencia, presumiendo de que sería el único ser capaz de llegar hasta ese punto, haciéndola de su propiedad.  
.  
Poppy apenas si pudo dejar escapar el poco aire que tenía sus pulmones, como aquellas veces que uno se da cuenta que cierta parte de su cuerpo existe por culpa de un malestar, ahora ella sabía dónde se encontraba su útero, como no hacerlo, teniendo de invitado al glande del joven impactando con malicia y descaro su virginal zona, a su falo llevando al quiebre su cérvix mientras se insertaba más profundo con cada movimiento, su vagina siendo masacrada por el estímulo, que a diferencia de la parte más profunda de su ser, seguía gozando, humedeciéndose para la comodidad del invitado, traicionando al resto de su aparato reproductor que pedía que se detuviera, pero no, se empapaba con cada movimiento, lubricándose y colándose con mayor facilidad al área prohibida. Ella ya no se movía, estaba sudando frio.  
.  
Un bufido la advirtió de lo que venía, se iba a correr, pero de qué manera, aquello salió como cuando uno aplasta una manguera y el líquido retenido hace aumentar el grosor de está. Poppy vio como el vientre del joven se hincho ligeramente y eso bajaba, entrando a ella, causando que sus labios se extendieran al grado de casi romperse, sacándole un grito a la sultana, la manera en la que se expandió estando adentro la aterro “¿Explotara dentro?” Al fin, lo sintió correrse, pero no como antes, aquel liquido parecía llenarla, no escurría como normalmente lo hacía, hizo eso otras dos veces, Poppy temblaba algo asusta. “¿Cuánto tiempo más?” se preguntaba mientras una lagrima se le escapaba.   
.  
El joven cerro los ojos de golpe, su miembro se volvió flácido y salió de sus entrañas. Estaba seca, no había semen corriendo en sus muslos y tenía una extraña sensación de “estar llena” o “inflamada” por dentro. Algo temerosa se sacudió, esperando que este cayera, que saliera, pero ni una gota de su copula apareció, solo lo lubricado, propio de su cuerpo.   
Poppy salió de lo más rápido que pudo, asustada y demasiado nerviosa para confesar aquel extraño acto. Ese día estaba previsto que se le hiciera una prueba de embarazo, era sencilla de hacer, se vertía una gota de su sangre en un antiguo cuenco que las hechiceras cuidaban desde milenios atrás, si la reina en curso estaba esperando, su gota se transformaba en una perla antes de llegar al fondo, sino, simplemente se desvanecía. Ser pinchada constantemente era una de las cosas menos favoritas de la sultana, pero al fin había llegado el día del ultimo pinchazo.   
.  
-La Sultana esta en cinta. – casi grito una de las hechiceras, mientras la otra, con una concha sacaba el producto.   
-Qué curioso. – dijo la anciana.   
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? – Pregunto el ex sultán.   
-No realmente, es solo que son dos perlas. –   
-OH, ¡Que maravilloso! ¡SON DOS! ¡LA SULTANA TENDRA GEMELOS! –   
.  
Poppy estaba en shock, se podía saber el sexo de los bebes por el color de las perlas, dos niños, para una nación cuya tradición era dar un heredero, que se dieran dos en una sola ocasión, era algo mágico, un buen augurio, ahora mismo, ella sabía que nada podría ir mal.   
.  
-¡ESTA ENFERMO! – grito una criada entrando de golpe a la sala.   
-¿Quién? – pregunto Poppy alarmada.   
-Su mascota. – le advirtió.   
.  
Poppy corría por los pasillos desesperada por llegar a “la habitación del amor” con toda una comitiva que le pedía detenerse.   
.  
-No puede entrar, su majestad, su estado, está embarazada, esa cosa esta enferma, podría contagiarla. – le aconsejo su visir Arroyin.   
-¡No es una cosa! Es un alguien, se llama Branch. –  
-¿Le has puesto nombre? – pregunto intrigado el padre.   
-No, él me lo dijo, o eso creo… si, él me dijo su nombre. –   
.  
Poppy estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto, pero medio mundo se le colgó para detenerla.   
.  
-Los médicos y veterinarios ya están con él, lo cuidaran, sultana, le aseguramos que va estar bien, solo no se le acerque. – Pidió una pequeña mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla ella sola y alejarla del lugar.   
-Chiquilina, él me necesita. – le dijo con los ojos llorosos.   
-Yo misma me encargare que él no muera, se lo prometo mi sultana, yo jamás le he fallado. –   
.  
Poppy deposito toda su confianza en ella, y tenía razón, no importaba que tan pesada o ardua fuera la tarea, Chiquilina siempre regresaba victoriosa.   
.  
Pasaría pues una cuarentena para ver los frutos de médicos y veterinarios.   
.  
Branch recordaba un ataque, si, un ataque. Él trabajaba como traductor en un muelle, aprender idiomas era su fascinación, su madre era una musa y la podía ver en el viento, el reflejo de los arroyos y cada nota verde de las hojas en la pradera, su padre murió cuando él era joven, y su abuela cuido de él desde entonces, el puerto donde vivían era visitado por cientos y miles de comerciantes, por lo que ganarse la vida para él no era difícil. Con su trabajo no solo conseguía oro o plata, también podía degustar las más finas y frescas especias traídos de países tan lejanos, a los cuales sabía que jamás podría visitar.  
.  
Era muy feliz, salvo cuando llegaban los barcos cargados de esclavos, no podía soportar ver a todas aquellas personas encadenadas las unas a la otras, sollozando, enfermas, heridas, alejadas de sus tierras y familias, los vendían por lotes o individuales, todo dependía de que tan fuerte, hábil o hermosa fuera la pieza. Su abuela y él se dedicaban a ayudarlos a escapar, esperaban meses para que sus dueños se confiaran y tener el momento justo para sacarlos de sus propiedades, llevarlos al muelle y que se subieran a un barco que fuera cerca de su localidad u a otro puerto donde tuvieran mejores oportunidades. Siempre temió que algún día fueran descubiertos, no le sorprendió cuando fue atacado en la biblioteca de su casa, estaba estudiando nuevos idiomas, escribiendo sus avances en pergaminos cuando vio hubo, tenía que haber algo en el, porque lo adormeció, aunque no lo suficiente para perder la conciencia, escucho como rompían cosas, asaltaban y mataban a conocidos, gritos y llamas consumiendo embarcaciones, luego, oscuridad, humedad penetrante y salada, movimientos oscilantes que no tenían fin. Cadenas y grilletes que se cerraban, rugidos de bestias, aves, olor a eses y a moho. Todo eso era desagradable, deseaba siempre que la inconciencia llegara para que desapareciera todas esas series de cosas que pasaban como pesadillas repetitivas. Salvo una pequeña cosa, un olor a flores y tierra mojada, era encantador, siempre acompañado por una voz melodiosa que en ocasiones cantaba o solo hablaba. Luego, algo atroz, un dolor que le partía los huesos, parecía que le hervían las entrañas desde dentro, que la sangre le quemaba cada musculo, rogaba, con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, que alguien tuviera la piedad suficiente para acabar con su agonía. Pero desapareció.   
.  
Branch abrió sus ojos, era de noche y estaba en un extraño lugar, jamás había visto ese tipo de decorados ni telas, estaba desnudo, cubierto por unas sabanas de seda fina, las más finas que jamás había tenido la dicha de tocar, se encontraba entre almohadones tan suaves, que no había notado que sus manos tenían grilletes y que estaba encadenado a una columna que lo respaldaba. Pronto vio una palanca y con la ayuda de su flexible pierna, logro jalarla lo suficiente para que las cadenas le dieran la libertad para explorar el lugar.   
.  
Era obvio que no podía escapar, la cadena estaba bien pegada a la columna, no tenía nada más que cojines y sedas cercas, con nada de eso podría ni siquiera romper un eslabón. Tenía hambre y sed, pero no se atrevía a gritar por ayuda, por cómo estaba las cadenas y el lugar donde lo tenían, concluyo con rapidez que era algún tipo de esclavo sexual, ya sabía cómo era todo aquello, no dudo que a esas alturas ya hubieran hecho de él lo que quisieran, agradecía no recordar nada de ello. Sin pensar más sobre eso, se alejó lo suficiente y a pesar de que las cadenas lo retenían, logro alcanzar a duras penas la orilla de una fuente y beber un poco, así como tomar de una maceta cercana unos frutos negros de una planta extraña, que resultaron ser exquisitamente dulces.   
.  
Branch vio desfilar a la mañana siguiente un sinfín de personas que lo visitaban, podía reconocer el idioma por un mercante que alguna vez tuvo el placer de conocer, no era muy diestro, pero si lo suficiente para recordar las palabras “Mascota” y “no pensante”. “¿Es una broma?” pensaba, “¿Creen que no soy humano?” eso le vino a la mente al escuchar una joven que mientras lo bañaba con una esponja mojada exclamo.   
.  
-¡Esa cosa me está viendo! –   
-No puede verte, esa cosa ni puede fijar la vista en algo por mucho tiempo. – le respondió la otra.   
.  
Eso en vez de desanimar a Branch, le pareció maravilloso, no sabía dónde estaba y le tomaría tiempo en aprender el idioma, se quedaría con ese perfil bajo, fingiendo ser una cosa, y cuando tuviera lo necesario, escaparía. Por mientras, seguía tomando agua de la fuente y comiendo frutas de las macetas. ¿Acaso pensaban que sobrevivía de aire? No lograba entender porque no había muerto ya de inanición.   
.  
Una noche ya tardía, mientras dormitaba tratando de entender algunos pasos de baile que lograba ver desde el balcón, porque amaba bailar, su madre le había enseñado, y si amaba algo más que aprender otro idioma, eso era aprender un nuevo tipo de danza, dormitaba contento cuando sintió que alguien se metía debajo de las sabanas. Se asustó mucho, tuvo que tragarse el grito que pensaba soltar.   
.  
-¿Estás bien? – le dijo la voz que reconocía junto con aquella fragancia. – Temía que murieras… me han dicho que mañana ya podremos seguir viéndonos. – comento mientras encendía una lámpara de aceite. – pero para mí ya es mañana, ¿no lo crees? –  
.  
Dijo aquello mientras se quitaba la parte inferior de su vestimenta, rebelando sus jugosos muslos. Branch estaba confundido, ¿Quién era esa joven y que estaba haciendo ahí? Por un momento pensó que era una potencial salvadora, ya que su fragancia y voz estaban ligados a sentimientos de bienestar. Pero de inmediato lo dudo cuando la vio sacar una flor morada con pistilos magentas. Ella tomo un solo pistilo y se lo fue acercando a la boca. Reconocía esa planta, era toxica, en cantidades altas podía ser mortal, una cantidad moderada dormía, dejando inconsciente hasta al más bravo caballo, podía si solo era una, hacía cometer locuras a quien la ingiriera, totalmente falto de conciencia, pero si era solo un poco, casi nada, se volvía un potente afrodiaciaco.   
.  
Era obvio que quería que lo comiera, Branch lo pensó mejor, no era mucho, una cantidad segura, no le pasaría nada, si quería seguir con vida y tener una posibilidad de escapar, tenía que comerlo, además, la chica parecía que lo hacía por costumbre, así que abrió la boca y se lo trago.   
.  
Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, no era nada desagradable, totalmente lo contrario, era placentero, sus caderas bailaban solas y cuando la corta luz alumbró unos enormes senos, deseo que esa chica estuviera más cerca.   
.  
-Vamos a hacerlo… ¿Tú quieres esto? ¿Verdad? – le pregunto al sentarse sobre él.   
.  
“¿Qué me está preguntando?” pensó.  
.  
Pero era obvio que no esperaba una respuesta, porque se bajó de golpe y comenzó a mamar su pene de manera repetitiva. A Branch se le escapo un gemido, aunque eso no pareció molestar a la chica, quien paso a usar sus senos para prensar su erecto órgano a la vez que seguía mamando su punta.   
.  
“Se siente bien, se siente tan bien.” Se repetía mentalmente, pero cuestionaba todo “Ella, ¿me está violando?” Eso debía ser, nunca le dio su autorización para hacerlo, ni siquiera la conocía, había sido llevado ahí a la fuerza y retenido contra su voluntad “Si, lo hace… ahora mismo lo hace” No quería admitirlo, prefería pensar que era un efecto de la droga, pero si por él fuera, le gustaría que esa violación durara toda la noche.   
.  
Se sentía correrse, pero la joven paro, fue directo a besarlo a la boca a su vez que lo forzaba a entrar en su vagina; adentro era tan cálido y húmedo, desearía permanecer ahí toda la eternidad.   
.  
-Ah, lo olvide, quiero que me toques. – dijo de la nada la muchacha, que simplemente extendió su mano y jalo dándole mayor libertad, tomo sus manos y las puso sobre sus senos. – Vamos, como te enseñe la última vez. –   
.  
No necesitaba de instrucciones o entender el idioma para saber que tenía que hacer, los estrujo y pellizco cuanto quiso, algo ansioso, separo sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a morder y chupar sus pezones, iba de seno a seno, brincando embravecido, sosteniéndola de las caderas.   
.  
-Oh, esto es nuevo. – La escucho hablar. – y me encanta, sigue, no pares. – le ordeno mientras le hundía más la cabeza en su pecho con ayuda de sus manos.   
.  
La abrazó con mayor fuerza cuando le sobrevino el orgasmo, con su tan característica eyaculación descontrolada. Branch quedo exhausto, quería tumbarse y dormir por lo menos un día entero, pero la chica parecía tan tranquila, como si aquello hubiera sido un simple juego. “Es porque ella no está drogada.” Pensó.   
.  
-Ahora, tu cuento para dormir. – le dijo sacando un libro.   
.  
A Branch casi le da un infarto cerebral, la desconocida le estaba leyendo un cuento luego de violarlo, ¿Qué clase de esclavitud era esa?, sonaron paso andar el pasillo, asustada cerro el libro y lo escondió en un compartimiento de bajo de todos los cojines donde había varios libros más.  
.  
-Tengo que irme, nos veremos más al rato. – le dijo antes de robarle un beso y retirarse por un pasadizo secreto.   
.  
Branch pudo dormir un par de horas antes que una ruidosa caravana entrara por la puerta, era más gente de la que veía con normalidad, traían charolas con manjares y jarras llenas de vino, de pronto recordó lo hambriento y sediento que estaba.   
.  
-No será mejor que esperes otro día. – le decía un hombre regordete a la chica que le hizo esa visita nocturna.   
-Estoy segura que ya está bien. –  
-Se ha soltado del pestillo de seguridad, ¡guardias! – grito el mismo hombre.   
.  
Unos fornidos hombres se acercaron con lanzas, Branch temió por su vida, pero la chica grito.   
.  
-¡No! Míralo, él no está haciendo nada, no es agresivo, está bien. –   
-Pero el manual dice… -  
-El manual está mal, hay que dejarlo así, no es como que estuviera suelto. – la chica le sonrió. – además, yo soy la sultana y quien da las ordenes aquí soy yo, ahora, pueden retirarse. – Todos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación.   
.  
Branch la miro, no era una potencial ayuda, era su mismísima captora, por ella él estaba retenido en aquel lugar, solo tenía una cosa por hacer, para ganar su confianza y tener un pronto descuido, debía de ser la mejor “mascota” de todas.   
.  
Lo sucedido anoche se repitió, ella le dio medio pistilo y con eso fue suficiente para hacer lo mismo, copularon por horas, ella cambiaba de postura constantemente y él simplemente le seguía el ritmo, al terminar se dejó caer. Las piernas le temblaban, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dormir, pero se mantenía despierto por las bandejas llenas de comida. La chica acerco unos cuantos trozos en una pequeña charola, uno por uno se los dio en la boca, eran tan minúsculos, y él se moría de hambre, los trago sin hacer ninguna mueca.   
.  
-Ahora, a terminar de leer el cuento de hace rato. – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda para abrir de nuevo aquel compartimiento.   
.  
“Tengo que aprovechar” pensó y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tratando de alcanzar un bocadillo de la bandeja más cercana, lo trago casi sin masticarlo, tenía tanta hambre que no se dio cuenta de cuando tomo otro y otro, había olvidado por completo el tema de ser silencioso y devoraba charola tras charola, no se detuvo hasta que muy asustado se percató que ella estaba aún lado de él.   
.  
-Debes de tener sed. – le dijo mientras sostenía una copa llena de vino.   
.  
¿Se la estaba ofreciendo? ¿Era para él? ¿Podía tomarla? Luego de un breve momento de shock lo tomo y bebió sin detenerse hasta la última gota. Totalmente satisfecho y cansado, no supo en que momento cerro los ojos, pero cuando los abrió estaba ante un cálido atardecer y la chica que paso el día con él ya no estaba.   
.  
No volvió a verla hasta el día siguiente, perecía estar muy molesta y reprendía de alguna forma a toda su comitiva, Branch aún no aprendía bien su idioma, muchas de las palabras dichas se le escapaban y se le hacía casi imposible comprender lo que decía. Debía de ser algo referente a sus cadenas, porque llegaron un par de hombres sucios por hollín, que portaban unas pinzas, lo tomaron por las muñecas y a base de golpes y mucho esfuerzo, lograron quitarles las esposas. Estaba algo confundido, pero era claro que todos esperaban que hiciera algo malo, lo miraban con miedo y susurraban cosas. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era quedarse sentado sin mirar a nadie, tras pocos minutos todos parecían convencidos de que nada terrible ocurriría.   
.  
Ese día fue el primero que no sufrió hambre.   
.  
“Debí de haber sido una buena mascota.” Se decía mentalmente a sí mismo, cuando vio que sin falta le llegaba agua, vino, jugos y cientos de platos de comida. Todos manjares deliciosos, mientras la chica, que ahora sabía que era la sultana Poppy, no paraba de leerle y señalarle cosas en los libros. “¿Me creerá idiota?” se preguntaba “Son cuentos para niños” entendía lo básico de sus reglas gramaticales, al final de cuentas no era tan distintos a otros idiomas, pero le faltaba aprender vocabulario para poder tener al menos una charla decente, que le enseñara cosas como “Vaca, pollo, chocolate, brillantina” no eran de gran ayuda para su idea de escape, tampoco para entender una palabra que ella usaba con frecuencia “Te amo” se lo gritaba cada que lo montaba, cuando le robaba besos o simplemente cuando era hora de dejarlo en aquella habitación.   
.  
Para él la mejor hora del día era cuando se iba, así podía asomarse por el balcón y ver al grupo de danza de la sultana, aprender sus pasos y practicar. Porque tenía que disfrutas de algo estando en cautiverio. Lamentablemente, sus clases solitarias terminaron, la sultana había exigido que su mascota durmiera con ella en sus aposentos. Y fue llevado de esa enorme habitación, a una que sin duda era más pequeña, aunque más finamente adornada, al explorar la habitación miro tras de unas cortinas una alberca, solo había escuchado rumores de que, en sitios de clima muy árido, las personas tenían contenedores de agua que usaban para nadar y lavar, emocionado se lanzó al agua, eso debió ser algo que la sultana quería que hiciera, porque le ordeno que se acercara y comenzó a hacerle mimos en la cabeza.   
.  
-Aquí estarás más cómodo. – le dijo. – Ven, quiero que veas nuestra cama. –   
.  
Branch salió, las finas sendas que lo cubrían estaban empapadas y translucidas, Poppy se ruborizo al verlas, luego comento.   
.  
-Creo que necesitas ropa, no puedes andar por ahí así. –   
.  
Venia gente casi todos los días a tomarle medidas, traerle prendas, telas, cambios. Todos lucían un poco curiosos por él, nunca antes habían tenido una “mascota esclava” en el palacio. Las mujeres que se encargaban de cuidarlo solían tocarlo con descaro, ni se mencionara a quienes lo bañaban, solían frotar de más su miembro, fingiendo que lo tallaban, otras iban un poco más allá, besaban su cuello o sus labios. La hora del baño era sin duda la que más odiaba. Ni se mencionará cuando venían personas importantes.   
.  
-Que buena mercancía se ha comprado la sultana. – decía una dama regordeta de la corte mientras, sentada alado de él, en una comida, estrujaba sus glúteos para luego meter su mano de manera lasciva y comenzar a masturbarlo, estimulando sus bolas.   
.  
Branch estaba sonrojado, respiraba con dificultad, más que nada porque no le agradaba, la mujer estaba siendo demasiado tosca.   
.  
-La sultana viene. – advirtió Arroyin, el visir y principal consejero de Poppy.   
-¿No le gusta que jueguen con su juguete? – pregunto dejando de hacer aquello.   
-Oh no, ya sabe cómo es, igual que una niña pequeña, esta prendido de una cosa y cuando se aburre siempre dice. –   
-“Lo mío es suyo” – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para después reí.   
.  
Branch sabía que su vida no valía nada, un criado podía quejarse, pero un esclavo no, era una cosa, una pertenencia y si la sultana permitía eso, no podía hacer nada más que aguantarlo, lo escuchaba tanto decir del visir, sin duda él era el peor, cuando la sultana estaba distraída, volteando a otro lado le llegaba por detrás, una de sus manos se filtraba por su ropa, lo toqueteaba todo para después irse, jamás noto que Poppy le dijera algo, pensó que era porque no se daba cuenta, pero era bastante obvio, tendría que ser tonta para no ver lo que él y todos los demás le hacían.  
.  
Fueron meses que él paso preparándose, mientras no supiera bien el idioma, no lograría salir de ahí, tenía que prestar atención en todo, no solo en como hablaban, sus tradiciones, las puertas, los horarios de los guardias, pero lo que más le impedía su escape era el clima, era demasiado caliente, “tierras de fuego” un navegante le dijo, ¿y cómo no serlas? Extensiones inmensas de arena hirviente color terracota, nunca lograría escapar sin un medio de transporte. Y no conocía ninguno.   
.  
Tendría la oportunidad de saber algo respecto al tema, la sultana tomaría un viaje, escucho una palabra que reconoció “barco”, estaría al pendiente de todo lo que se dijera de eso, donde y cuando lo tomaría, el motivo era obvio para él, estaba relacionado con su creciente vientre, tener sexo con ella cada día lo hiso notar como este aumentaba y en ocasiones hasta se movía. “La sultana está embarazada” era claro, pero nunca relaciono eso con él.  
.  
Estaba ansioso por el viaje, toda esa información que le ayudaría, pero también estaba nerviosos por estar solo, con toda esa gente que le pasaba mano, ¿Qué sería de él sin la presencia de la sultana? Bailar era lo único que lo calmaba, y comenzó a hacerlo, estando solo en la habitación, tan entretenido estaba que no se percató de que la sultana había regresado. Cuando termino de hacerlo, paro justo enfrente de ella, jadeante y sudado, no supo que otra respuesta dar más que arrodillarse ante sus pies.   
.  
-Eres maravilloso. – le dijo al levantar su rostro tomándolo por la barbilla. – Ven aquí… - le ordeno aun sosteniéndolo al recostarse. – Házmelo ahora. –   
.  
Branch conocía esas palabras, ella quería que fornicaran una vez más, sería una buena mascota, la complacería en todo, de eso dependía su vida y bienestar; se lo haría mil veces si la sultana se lo pedía.   
.  
Algo hizo bien, supuso, porque ese mismo día llamaron a la maestra de danza, aquella mujer que veía enseñaba a las bailarinas de la sultana, para darle clases de manera particular.   
.  
-Nunca había tenido a un alumno con tanto talento. – expreso la maestra tras enseñarle algunos pasos. – Mis alumnas tardan meses en aprender estos pasos. – comento feliz al ver que cualquier cosa la hacía a la primera sin problemas.   
-Pues entonces estará a su cargo mientras me vaya, regresando espero ver un baile completo. –   
-Como usted mande sultana. –   
.  
Partió ese mismo día y las cosas no cambiaron mucho en su ausencia, las manos descaradas, los besos robados. Eran las clases de la maestra su salvación, ella no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ahora que lo notaba, tenía que admitir algo, había quienes lo trataban bien y hasta podría decir que lo respetaban, las modistas que eran gemelas, la maestra de danza y sus alumnas, el enorme cocinero con su cabra mascota, la dama de compañía de la sultana, todos buenos menos el visir.   
.  
Llego sin avisar un príncipe de un reino vecino, Said, era joven, como de su edad y pretendía casarse con la sultana.   
.  
-Sé que aún sigue soltera. – dijo yendo a sentarse de inmediato al trono de ella. – exijo verla ahora mismo. – ordeno pedante.   
-Lamento informarle que la sultana no se encuentra, viajo para saber algo referente a los nuevos herederos, el oráculo de… -   
-No me interesa, estoy al tanto de eso. –  
-Entonces, su visita la debemos a… -  
-Me casare con ella, tienen el puesto de sultán bacante, mi reino y el de ella se beneficiaría mucho con nuestra unión. – comento acostándose en el trono. – así que, no me lo agradezcan. –   
.  
Branch lo miro de reojo aun estando en la clase de danza, Said noto de inmediato al joven, como no notarlo al resaltar entre un montón de chicas.   
.  
-¿Quién es él? – pregunto mostrando mucho interés.   
-Es la mascota de la sultana. – contesto Arroyin.   
-¿Mascota? –  
-Si es… una mascota que fue traída desde tierras lejanas para… complacer a la sultana en… usted comprenderá mi príncipe. –   
-¡UN ESCLAVO SEXUAL! – grito emocionado. – Maravilloso, lo que es de ella también será mío… lo quiero ahora mismo. –   
-Ah, pero mi príncipe, a la sultana no… -   
-¿Me has dicho que “no”? –   
-Es que… La sultana no le gusta… -  
-Seré el sultán, tendré el poder para cambiar de visir si este no cumple mis órdenes. –   
.  
Arroyin dudo, Poppy había rechazado a todos los pretendientes, pero estaba casi seguro que no rechazaría la posibilidad de una alianza tan buena, en ese caso, su puesto estaba en peligro, todo ese poder de manejar a la gente a su antojo se perdería, y quien sabe dónde terminaría él.   
.  
-Acompáñeme a los aposentos de la sultana, mi príncipe. – como quien llama a un animal, Arroyin llamo al joven. – Branch… síguenos. –   
.  
“Solo falto que me silbara.” Pensó Branch, que sin chistar lo obedeció. Los tres entraron a la habitación de la sultana, con una reverencia Arroyin dijo.   
.  
-Le daré la privacidad que desea, mi príncipe. – y tras de sí cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.   
.  
Branch sabía lo que pasaría, era obvio por como lo miraba el joven, estaba bien, sabia su posición y no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes con un hombre, recordaba una movida noche con un chico nórdico de piel y cabellos blancos. Después de todo, era un joven de muelle, ya había probado de todo.   
.  
-Eres tan… esquicito. – le dijo al oído mientras le quitaba la ropa. – Vamos a divertirnos un rato los dos juntos. –   
.  
Branch no se movía ni hacia nada ante ninguna de sus caricias, y es que simplemente era malo, no tenía ni pisca de buen amante, no sabía excitar ni seducir, con la sultana era fácil, como no serlo ante tal pedazo de mujer, este no llegaba a remedo de nada.   
.  
-¡¿Por qué no gimes?! – grito enojado. - ¿Qué a acaso no te gusta? –   
.  
Branch no respondió, pues era su forma común de mantener su perfil bajo, a nadie parecía molestarle, pero a él sí. Vaya golpe que le acertó, le dejo el ojo morado y la mejilla hinchada, nadie fue hasta entonces violento con él, por lo que la acción lo dejo en shock, tirado sobre la cama por el puñetazo, lo contemplo.   
.  
-Vamos a hacerlo y vas a gemir, ¿me escuchaste? – le dijo mientras lo ahorcaba.   
.  
Branch asintió, ¿Cuál era su problema? Mientras lo besaba en el cuello, emitió los más melodiosos gemidos, cualquiera dudaría que fueran fingidos, siguió así todo el rato, solo paro cuando el joven se levantó para tomar la lámpara con aceite que siempre estaba cerca de la cama, baño con eso su miembro y sin misericordia alguna lo penetro. Él no sabía si reír o llorar, era tan pequeño que apenas lo sentía, tan mal amante y tan mal equipado, comprendía ahora su mal genio. Y ahora que Said se avecinaba a besarlo, noto que extrañaba tanto las caricias de la sultana, habían pasado solo un par de día y su ausencia lo hacía pasar las más frías noches, aun con aquel clima cálido, sería posible, pensó al tener un respiro de un pésimo beso de Said, que se estuviera enamorando de la sultana.   
.  
Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, algunos gritos.   
.  
-Sultana, Poppy, no esperaba que regresaras en la mañana, la esperábamos al anochecer. –   
-Salimos antes, ¿Dónde está Branch? –   
-¿No quisiera esperarlo en la sala de tronos? –  
-Lo veré ahora mismo, ¿Dónde está? – grito al abrir las puertas en par de la habitación.   
.  
Branch no volteo, siguió tratando de complacer al príncipe, enredando sus piernas alrededor de él, Said en cambio, volteo a verla de inmediato.   
.  
-Sultana Poppy. – dijo tratando de arreglar su cabello. – Es un honor. – comenzó a hablar como si fuera una situación normal. – La estaba esperando y su visir tuvo la delicadeza de prestarme uno de sus esclavos, he de decirle que tiene buen gusto al escogerlos. – fueron esas sus últimas palabras antes de caer noqueado por uno puñetazo de la sultana.


	3. Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que quedo medio raro jajajaja, lo siento, pero quiero decirles que pondré el link de mi perfil del pajarito azul para los que esten interesados de ver dibujos con contenido para +18 de mis fic. (esta al final del capitulo... o espero que funcione XD)

-Saquen a este mal nacido de mi reino, ¡ahora! – exigió Poppy.   
-Pero mi sultana, es un príncipe del reino de… -  
-Ya sé de donde es, el tercero de los hijos del sultán de Bardón, no tiene nada, ninguna forma de acceder al trono más que casándose, una escoria al igual que tú, maldito trepador, les dije que Branch no es un esclavo, no fue broma. –   
-Pero, entonces… ¿Qué es? –   
-Y tú… - Poppy dio un paso hacia Branch y lo abofeteo. – ni siquiera te opusiste. – estaba por darle otra cuando noto el golpe en su rostro, y toda su ira desapareció.   
-Mi sultana, si hubiera sabia antes que Branch es exclusivo de usted, yo no habría… -   
.  
Poppy trato de tomar el rostro de Branch para ver el daño, pero muy asustado de recibir otra reprimenda se alejó de ella. Algo desilusionada y dolida de su reacción lo dejo solo mientras seguía una discusión con Arroyin en el pasillo.   
.  
Branch se paró y fue directo a la alberca para lavar su cuerpo, no pudo evitar llorar, la cachetada de la sultana le había dolido menos que el golpe del príncipe, pero de cierta manera aquello había abollado su corazón. “¿Qué hice mal?” se preguntaba a sí mismo, “¿Fui una mala mascota?” No entendía nada, estando ahí, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, entraron las chicas que solían bañarlo. Como siempre lo atendieron, lo secaron y lo vistieron con aquellas finas sedas, cubriéndolo de las más hermosas joyas que la saltaba le había traído en su viaje, sabia de sobre, que cuando lo adornaban tanto, era porque debía de presentarse en el salón del trono, claro, su bella mascota debía ser presumida. No podía darse el lujo de llorar o sentirse mal, para nada, un esclavo no tiene ese beneficio, camino por los pasillos, siguiendo al grupo de chicas que parecían siempre estarlo vigilando, al detenerse en la puerta para ser presentados, pudieron todos escuchar una charla acalorada entre la Sultana y el visir.   
.  
-Branch es una persona, no puedo creer que trates a un ser humano como una moneda de cambio para asegurar tú puesto. –   
-Lo lamento, mal entendí las cosas, de verdad lo siento, pero tiene que admitir que no fui el único, varias personas no entendimos, muchos “tocaron” de más a su… es que no sé qué es. –   
.  
Un grito desesperado se escuchó rugir, la sultana estaba hirviendo en cólera.   
.  
-¿Quién más se atrevió a tocarlo? ¿Por qué lo permitiste? –   
-Es que no entendemos cuál es su relación, si no es una mascota, ¿Qué es? –   
-Es un ser humano, di la orden de que fuera tratado como tal, yo… siento algo por él, él es muy importante para mí, lo quería cómodo. –   
-¿No es nuestro prisionero? – Arroyin parecía seguir sin entender.   
-¡NO! Nadie lo vigila, no está aquí contra su voluntad, él podría salir si quiere, podría irse, es un ser humano y es libre de hacerlo. –   
.  
El corazón de Branch le dio un sobre salto, ¿Había sufrido tantas humillaciones por nada? Era libre, podía irse y nadie lo obligaría en regresar. Algo temblorosos, sus pies comenzaron a moverse.   
.  
-¿Branch? – le pregunto una de las chicas que no pudo evitar ver la ansiedad marcada en su rostro.   
.  
Se echó a correr, nervioso atravesó cada puerta repleta de guardias, pero ninguno hizo nada por detenerlo, cada vez corría más y más rápido, algo excitado por el hecho de que era libre de nuevo.   
.  
“Libre, soy libre.” Pensaba corriente en el mercado, bajando el ritmo de sus pasos al ver como las personas lo miraban extrañados por sus prendas y joyas “Soy libre…” pensó más serio, “Lo soy… ¿y ahora qué?”  
.  
Estaba asustado, demasiado, aun no dominaba el idioma, no conocía su moneda, economía, salida, el clima le parecía fatal, la mirada de las personas a su alrededor le comenzó a parecer aterradora. Tenía mucho miedo, era como un forastero que desconocía todo, una presa fácil para cualquiera, pero, una risa sonó entre el tumultuoso ruido, le pareció tan familiar, se adentró a una taberna cercana, donde aquella risa fue intensificándose, ¿Podría ser cierto? Conocía al dueño de aquellas carcajadas, era Nube, el comerciante que le llego a enseñar aquellas pocas palabras de ese raro idioma. El hombre al percatarse de su presencia se levantó de un salto y lo abrazo.   
.  
-Branch, amigo, que bueno verte. – le hablo en su idioma. – pensé que habías muerte en el ataque. –   
-¿Cuál ataque? – Branch estaba feliz de verlo, pero cuando menciono eso la felicidad se desvaneció.   
-¿No estabas ahí? Qué bueno, yo tampoco, nadie sabe realmente, no hubo ni un solo sobreviviente. – le contó. – Llegamos a tú puerto y todo era un caos, nadie estaba vivo, vimos cuerpos flotando rio abajo, enterramos a todos, incluso a tú abuela… - lamento decir.  
.  
Branch sintió un hueco en el estómago, su única familia había muerto, su hogar fue destruido por quien sabe quién y él estaba varado en una tierra lejana.   
.  
-¿Qué fue de ti? ¿Cómo escapaste? – le pregunto Nube, notando el golpe en su cara.   
-No escape, me capturaron. – recordó, si, los mismo que lo tomaron debieron ser los mismos que destruyeron su hogar. – Alguien me trajo aquí y me vendieron. – concluyo abrazándose a sí mismo. – Salí del palacio y no sé a dónde ir. –   
-¿Qué saliste de dónde? – le pregunto sonriente, al parecer tenía una loca idea.   
.  
La sultana estaba ansiosa, daba vueltas en círculos enfrente de su trono, entraron unos guardias corriendo.   
.  
-¿Lo encontraron? – pregunto desesperada.   
-No, mi sultana, en los jardines aledaños al castillo no está. – le dijo el soldado  
-Tiene que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. – pidió.   
-Pero tú dijiste que era libre de irse. – recalco Arroyin.   
-Sí, pero no así, él no conoce este reino, podría perderse o ser mordido por una serpiente, no conoce las rutas, morirá en el desierto, yo… no lo quiero retener contra su voluntad, solo quiero saber que está a salvo. –  
-Sus plegarias han sido escuchadas. – le contesto Nube, haciendo una reverencia hacia ella. – Mi sultana, creo que usted perdió algo. – le dijo dándole paso a Branch a la sala de tronos.   
-¡BRANCH! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? – Poppy comenzó a revisarlo, el joven volteo hacia Nube y este le hablo en un idioma diferente, Branch le contesto al extraño en esa misma lengua. - ¿Tú sabes hablar? Lo sabía. – dijo un tanto fascinada de escuchar su voz por primera vez, luego volteo a ver a Nube. – Y tú… tú conoces su idioma. –   
-Más que eso, mi sultana, lo conocía a él desde antes, éramos amigos de años atrás, mi barco siempre llegaba al puerto donde él era el traductor, fue una lástima lo que les paso, mataron a todos, solo por tomarlo a él, fue algo terrible. –   
-¿Eso hicieron? – pregunto desanimada, su padre al haberlo comprado, en cierta manera era cómplice de aquel delito.   
-Pero no podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada, está vivo, verdad, eso es lo que cuenta… ¿y usted? –   
-¿Yo? ¿Yo que? –   
-¿Es su dueña? –   
-No, eso no, lo que pasa… -   
-¿Es su jefa? ¿Le paga usted por sus servicios? –   
-¡No! Eso jamás. –   
-Entonces, ¿Por qué retiene a mi amigo en este lugar? ¿Usted lo ha secuestrado? -   
-¡No! – la sultana se sintió muy ofendida por aquella duda.   
-Branch me ha dicho que lo tenía encadenado. –   
-Sí, lo tenía, pero era porque nos advirtieron de… era por su seguridad, podía ponerse loco o algo así y saltar por el balcón. –   
.  
.  
.  
Branch y Nube estaban en una habitación de invitados en el palacio, la comida y las bebidas no dejaban de llegar.   
.  
-¡Que festín! Es como estar en una posada de primera. –   
-¡SALTAR POR EL BALCÓN! ¡¿Me cree idiota?! ¿Por qué saltaría por el balcón? – hablaba dando vueltas en círculo.   
-Tal vez alguien le dijo que no estabas cuerdo. –   
-Claro, los que me vendieron como esclavo sexual. –   
-Uuh, noches de pasión y locura, con esa sultana, creo que fuiste un esclavo bastante afortunado, debiste pasarla bien. –   
-¿Tú crees? – pregunto con tono sarcástico. – no recuerdo muchos de esos encuentros, me daba flores para dormir. –   
-Bueno, ya sabes porque te tenia atado, drogado cualquiera hace locuras. –   
-¿Debería de agradecerle que me mantuviera encadenado mientras me drogaba para violarme? – se quejó.   
-Mira, yo solo sé que la sultana estaba en aprietos, tenía que dar herederos y no es una chica fácil, rechazo a todos sus pretendientes, tal vez por eso te compraron, ya sabes, para que hicieras el trabajo rudo. – dijo agitando sus caderas de manera vulgar. – lo que te debe de interesar es, ¿Por qué no se deshizo de ti luego que terminaste el trabajo? –  
.   
Branch le molesto la falta de apoyo, ¿Acaso Nube trataba de convencerlo de quedarse con la sultana? Sus intenciones eran claras, bastante obvias por los comentarios que le hacía “no tienes nada más” “no hay un hogar al cual regresar” “con ella tu vida estaría resulta”. Pero tenía algo de razón. ¿A dónde iría ahora? Muchas veces pensó en dedicarse al oficio de marinero, pero estar tanto tiempo en el océano le causaba estrés, seguir a su amigo en la odisea de cruzar la mar era una idea que para nada le fascinaba. Nube se lo dijo directamente.   
.  
-Te quedas con ella o me dejas hacer un trato. –   
-¿Qué trato? –   
-Es una buena persona, una buena sultana, lamenta como llegaste a conocerla y si jugamos con la carta de la culpa, nos dará suficiente oro y joyas para tener una buena flota. –   
-Pero, ¿eso no es chantajear?, no quiero nada de ella, solo me quiero ir… -   
-Sin dinero, en una tierra extraña, no vas a sobrevivir, o hacemos el trato o te quedas, tú elijes, dale una oportunidad o déjala ir. –   
.  
Todas las noches cenaban juntos los tres, además de la comitiva de cortesanos y nobles, siendo Nube su traductor, se hacía más fácil la convivencia, pero nada avanzaba en la dirección que Poppy quería.   
.  
-¿Le agrado la cena? ¿Se sintió cómodo? ¿Hay algo que no le gustara? – le pregunto desesperada la sultana a Nube, tras ver que la presencia de Branch se limitaba solo a las comidas.   
-Nada le ha parecido mal, solo que… -  
-¿Qué cosa? –   
-Si su fin es enamorarlo, nunca lo lograra con un mal tercio. –   
-¿Cómo? –   
-Que yo hago mal tercio. –   
-Pero sin ti como mi traductor como… -   
-A eso me refiero, mi sultana, o usted aprende a hablar su lengua, o contrata a un maestro que le enseñe a él la suya, lo segundo sería lo ideal, el ama aprender un nuevo idioma, eso sin duda sería un regalo que lo flecharía. –   
.  
Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, tocaron a la puerta del cuarto donde dormían ambos hombres, Branch pensó que seguramente sería un sirviente con un nuevo regalo bobo que la sultana mando, todos los días sin falta llegaba un nuevo atuendo, una nueva pieza de joyería, algún postre especial, todo eso envuelto con moños complicados y bañados en diamantina, pero su sorpresa fue grande al toparse con un hombre de tez morena y barbilla afilada, con una barba bien cortada, parecía estar de muy mal humor.   
.  
-El joven Branch, supongo. –   
-Supone bien. – le respondió Nube fumando de una pipa, soltando mucho humo al hablar.   
-Bien, comencemos, no quiero perder más mi tiempo. –   
-¿Quién es este hombre? – pregunto Branch a Nube.   
-Tú regalo de la sultana del día de hoy, un maestro. –   
.  
Branch se sorprendió, era justo lo que necesitaba, en esos días Poppy trato de no distraerlo, pasaba sus días enteros en el jardín, con sus amigas, entre los pergaminos, con su trabajo de sultana, pero se moría de ganas por escucharlo hablar en su idioma, al final de la semana se imaginó que sería capaz de hilar al menos un par de frases, fue hasta la habitación de los chicos y llamo a la puerta, el maestro le abrió.   
.  
-Sultana Poppy, que placer verla. – le dijo con una sonrisa que ella jamás vio en la cara del severo maestro.   
-Hola, quería saber, ¿Cómo va su aprendiz? –   
-¿Aprendiz? Que va… si es todo un maestro. –   
-¿Enserio? –   
-Aprendió nuestro idioma en tres días, ¡TRES! Ni mis mejores alumnos tienen tanta dicción, maravilloso. –   
-Pero, él no me ha hablado en toda esta semana… -   
-Ahora mismo me enseña su lengua y otras más que aprendió con su oficio de traductor, maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Y es tan amable y paciente, sin duda un… -   
-Si, entendí, es muy bueno… pero el punto de que le enseñara nuestro idioma era que él hablara conmigo. – comento algo molesta y llena de celos hacia el maestro. – dígale que, si no se digna en hablarme, su tiempo impartiendo clases se ha acabado. –   
-Pero, mi sultana… - rogo el maestro.   
-Pero nada, si él no habla no lo dejare… -   
-No hay necesidad de amenazar, mi sultana. – le hablo Branch saliendo del cuarto.   
.  
El maestro entendió que necesitaban espacio, hizo una reverencia y regreso a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Poppy estaba muda de la emoción, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, Branch tampoco, ella era la realeza en el lugar, lo único que sabía es que debía hablar solo si la sultana lo pedía.   
.  
-Pues… hola, ¿Qué tal? – pregunto con torpeza Poppy. – Yo… ¿Te gustaron los regalos que te mande? –   
.  
Branch titubeo, para nada eran de su agrado, si, bellos quizás, pero sentía que lo estaba adornando como a un muñeco, como si fuera su juguete.   
.  
-Los obsequios de mi sultana siempre serán bien recibidos. –   
-Eso no es una respuesta a mi pregunta. – dijo haciendo un puchero.   
-Son hermosos, mi sultana. –   
-No te pregunte si eran hermosos, te pregunte si te gustaron. – lo dijo con un ligero tono molesto que Branch capto de inmediato.   
-Me gustaron, si es lo que la sultana desea escuchar. –   
.  
Poppy estaba a punto de responder a eso cuando Nube abrió las puertas en par.   
.  
-Y ahí estas, el maestro te necesita. – dijo jalando a Branch adentro de la habitación. – ¿Mi sultana, podemos hablar un minuto a solas? –   
.  
Ambos paseaban por el jardín mientras hablaban sobre el tema de la comunicación.   
.  
-Entre él y usted no hay… como se lo digo, conexión. –   
-¿Qué? –   
-Si, usted sabe, nunca han tenido una charla, no saben nada el uno del otro. –   
-Pero, traje al maestro como lo dijiste y… -   
-Si, fue un buen comienzo, solo eso, no puede llegar y esperar a que él, solo con eso, desee estar con usted. – trato de decirlo con todo el tacto posible.   
-Bien, si, tienes razón, no debí de esperar tanto, ¿y ahora qué? –   
-Pues, ir lento, muy lento, hablen, conózcanse, vean si realmente hay algo. –   
-¿Qué me sugieres? –   
.  
.  
.  
La hora de la cena llego, el comedor estaba listo, Branch y Nube fueron muertos de hambre, pero un sirviente le comento a Branch.   
.  
-No hay lugar en esta mesa para usted. –   
-¿Perdón? –   
-Usted comerá con la sultana. –   
-Suertudo. – le dijo Nube tomando su asiento.   
-Es por aquí, sígame. – le pidió el sirviente.   
.  
Lo llevo a la habitación que antes era la suya, toda la decoración había cambiado, ya no estaba el pedestal donde estaba encadenado, ahora en su lugar había una mesa en ese desnivel circular, rodeado de bellos cojines, la luz de las velas, el fresco aire, con una bella decoración, además de algunas luciérnagas que mando a traer la monarca. La sultana lo esperaba paciente en la mesa, Branch tomo asiento del lado contrario, tomando distancia, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Quería acaso algún tipo de favor sexual? Ellos ahí, estando completamente solos, a todas luces de una atmosfera romántica, el joven contestaba a las preguntas de Poppy con un simple “si” o “no” mientras no dejaba de vigilarla, de temer que algo hubiera en la comida. La sultana noto ese nerviosismo y con tono de broma le dijo.   
.  
-No voy a morderte… o envenenarte. –   
.  
Branch la miro dudoso, creía que recibir una mordida de parte de ella sería lo de menos.   
.  
-Branch. – le dijo acercándose más a él y notando su incomodad, por el hecho se detuvo. – Quiero que hagas algo por mí. –   
-Sus deseos son ordenes, mi sultana. – le dijo sin tener realmente opciones.   
-Quiero que tú y yo comencemos de nuevo, desde cero, ¿entiendes? –   
.  
Branch la miro extrañado.   
.  
-¿Desde cero? –   
-Si, como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, borrón y cuenta nueva, podríamos llegar a ser amigos y quizás, ser algo más. – cometo aquello con un leve sonrojo.   
.  
Branch entendió la indirecta y pensó en las palabras de Nube “no es una mala persona, dale una oportunidad” rodo los ojos por lo que estaba a punto de decir.   
.  
-Lo que desee mi sultana. –   
-¿Eso es un “si”? – pregunto alegre.   
-Si así lo quiere, sí. –   
-No es que yo lo quiera, es si tú lo quieres, ¿Quieres o no quieres? –   
-Si mi sultana lo desea yo lo deseo. –   
-No, no es si yo quiero lo quieres, ¿Qué quieres tú? Porque si no quieres, está bien, puedo entenderlo, y si quieres, solo si realmente quiere tú… -   
-¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, CALLATE! Ya te dije que si, ¿¡cuántas veces más y de qué manera te lo tengo que decir para que me entiendas?! – le grito para luego quedarse mudo y muy quieto, asustado de cuál sería su próxima reacción.   
.  
Pero la sultana simplemente comenzó a reír sin control.   
.  
-¿De qué te estas riendo? – se quejó Branch. - ¿Te estas burlando de mí? –   
-No, no me rio de ti, me rio contigo. –   
-Yo no me estoy riendo. – dijo con enojo.   
-Es que… tú tienes, un pésimo carácter. –   
-¿Y qué? ¿A la sultana no le gusta? – uso aquel título de una manera despectiva.   
-No te imagine así. – siguió riendo.   
-Ah, pues lamente desilusionar a la sultana. – contesto cruzándose de brazos, volteando a ver a otro lado.   
-¿Estás haciendo un berrinche? –  
-Claro que no. – dijo mirando a otro lado evitando sus ojos.   
-Si, si lo estas. –   
-No, no lo hago. –   
-Claro que si. –   
-Que no. –   
.  
Cada comida, desayuno o cena, fueron tomados por la pareja en ese lugar, las charlas a la defensiva pasaron a ser buenas platicas, la buenas platicas trajeron consigo las risas, las risas los suspiros y entre los suspiros, un beso, fue tan espontaneo, fuera de lo planeado, la sultana no pensaba tener ningún contacto físico con él, pero cuando sus labios mostraron el más leve deseo de ser poseídos, no lo pensó dos veces, a mitad de tan espectacular encuentro Branch se separó muy confundido, él había iniciado todo aquello, pero no sabía cómo pararlo y no estaba preparado para nada más.   
.  
-Lo siento. – dijo al cortar de forma brusca el beso. – Es que no… yo no sé… es que… -   
-Lo entiendo. – lo tranquilizo. – está bien, pero… - Era momento de sincerarse y no ocultar nada. – Branch, creo que entiendes para donde va esto, ¿cierto? –   
.  
El joven se quedó mudo, claro que era obvio, los constantes regalos, el maestro, las comidas privadas, la sultana buscaba conquistarlo.   
.  
-Si, lo entiendo. – dijo algo abochornado. – Tú quieres que hagamos lo que hacíamos antes… -   
-¡Si! Espera… ¿Qué? –   
-Si, lo de dormir juntos y… bueno, sé que los gemelos son… - Branch se señaló a sí mismo. – Entiendo que quieras que yo siga, haciendo eso… -   
-¿Qué? ¡No! No es por eso que estoy haciendo todo esto, Branch, siempre te lo he dicho, yo te amo, jamás has sido mi esclavo o mi sirviente o… -   
-¿Tu prostituto personal? –   
-Eso suena horrible, claro que no, te amo, de verdad lo hago, si hubiera sabido antes que esa flor era una droga, lo sospechaba, por eso deje de dártela… -  
-Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. –   
-De nada, pero, a lo que me refiero es que… quiero algo más contigo. –   
-¿Algo cómo..? –   
-Tú y yo juntos, criando a nuestros hijos, gobernando este reino… -   
-¿Te refieres a? –   
-Branch, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en sultán de este reino y mi esposo? –   
.  
.  
.  
La vida para Branch tuvo una pausa en ese momento, todo lo que continuo después fue tan extraño y distante para él, fue como vivir un sueño profundo y despertar de golpe, en medio de una ruidosa fiesta con miles de invitados, regalos, banquete, bebidas virtuosas, cada presente en la fiesta le hacía reverencias y no entendía porque “¿Qué está pasando?” se preguntaba mil veces cada que volteaba a ver a la sultana con hermosas prendas blancas con toques dorados, y mirar las suyas que hacían juego con las de ella.   
.  
-Vaya bodorrio. – dijo Nube algo pasado de copas mientras le palmeaba el hombro.   
-¿Bodorrio? ¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda? –   
-Vaya, los nervios te pegaron fuerte, te acabas de casar, o gran sultán. – lo dijo con tono de burla. – espero que haya un bono para el padrino que los unió, porque salir de aquí no es barato. - comento para luego volver a la pista de baile.   
.  
Cierto, le había dado el “si” a la sultana casi gritando, la boda se haría un par de días después, todo fue tan rápido que pensó que lo estaba soñando, parecía de hecho, que Poppy lo tenía todo preparado, solo esperando a tener su afirmativa.   
.  
Se casaron en la mañana, muy temprano, y todo el día fue una fiesta tremenda, para el atardecer, Branch un tanto cansado de tanto ajetreo, camino a la habitación a donde habían llevado todos los regalos, realmente no le interesaba saber que presentes les trajeron, solo deseaba un poco de paz, al estar rodeado de tanto oro, joyas, telas, especias, animales exóticos y demás, se percató de la presencia de alguien.   
.  
-¿El nuevo sultán está ansioso por abrir sus regalos? – era Poppy que lo había seguido.   
-Realmente no. – dijo al mirar a un ave enjaulada, se veía tan triste, le recordaba un tanto a él, un impulso tonto le decía que abriera la puerta de su prisión para que volara libre, pero la lógica y razón lo detenía, pues eso sería condenarla a la muerte, un ave de clima tropical en un desierto, seria presa de los buitres, moriría de sed, de hambre.   
-La liberaremos en el aviar, ahí podrá volar y ser, un poco más libre. –   
-Podría ser más libre en su habitad. –   
-Si, lo seria… pero, no podemos regresarla, no sabemos bien de donde vino y el viaje podría matarla, es un milagro que llegara hasta aquí, soltarla no es una opción… -   
-No, no lo es. –   
-Es lo mejor que puedo darle. – le dijo algo resignada.   
-Es hermoso, el aviar es hermoso, siempre tendrá agua y comida y la compañía de otras aves tan hermosa como ella. –   
-Pero no es su hogar, ¿cierto? –   
-Nada puedes remplazarlo. –   
-Branch… ¿Estamos hablando del ave? –   
-No lo sé. – respondió abrazándose a sí mismo para contener un escalofrió.   
.  
Poppy lo abrazo por la espalda, tratando de calmar sus nervios, había pasado por tanto en ese año, pero ella estaba lista para sanar sus heridas con todo el amor que su alma podría derramar sobre él.  
.  
Branch se volteó, sintiendo por primera vez la igualdad de su estatus, elevo la barbilla de su esposa y le dio el más apasionado de los besos, las caricias lascivas continuaron después, retrocedieron juntos hasta subirse sobre un elegante mueble, regalo de algún marajá, estrenando la pieza con una copula violenta, Branch no se contuvo, aun cuando el embarazo de Poppy estuviera casi a término, la penetraba con tosquedad a la vez que la halaba de los brazos para hacerlo cada vez más profundo, sus gemidos apagados marcaban el ritmo de aquel lujurioso musical. Al terminas, ambos se tumbaron en el piso, ella sujetaba su crecido vientre mientras respiraba con dificultad.   
.  
-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado al verla.   
.  
Poppy gruño, algo malo ocurría, pero tomo un suspiro y dijo con una sonrisa.   
.  
-Perfectamente, ¿no quieres abrir un regalo? – pregunto para desviar la atención.   
-Tal vez será mejor que volvamos. – contesto tratando de ponerse de pie, pero la sultana lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo sentarse.   
-Vamos, solo uno. – la verdad de todo era que no podía ponerse de pie, los bebés estaban más activos de lo normal, eso la asustaba mucho, pero pensó que, si se quedaba quieta el suficiente tiempo, se calmarían como normalmente lo hacían.   
.  
Poppy tomo una caja pequeña con una indicación. “Esta flor es bella, solo florece en la luz y muere casi al instante, asegúrese de tenerla enfrente, es una cosa que solo se puede ver una vez en la vida”. Ella estaba muy emocionada, pero Branch a cambio le pareció sospechoso.   
.  
-¿Quién manda este regalo? – pregunto viendo la nota.   
-No lo sé, pero una flor así de hermosa debió de ser difícil de conseguir, vamos a verla juntos. –   
-No creo que sea buena idea, ¿Qué tal si somos alérgicos al polen? –  
-Vamos, no seas cobarde. –   
.  
Poppy fue abriendo lentamente la caja, unos segundos antes, Branch reconoció el diseño del adorno, se parecía al escudo que llevaba el príncipe Said, que lo había tomado en la habitación de Poppy, ese que quería casarse con ella y tenerlo a él.   
.  
-¡Espera! ¡No la abras! –   
.  
Pero fue demasiado tarde, una flor violeta con púas en vez de pistilos salió y antes de marchitarse lanzo aquellas espinas, Branch no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar correctamente, empujo a Poppy a la vez que dirigió ese ataque hacia él.   
.  
-Branch, ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto muy enojada. La sultana estaba muy aterrada, su esposo tenía dos enormes espinas encajadas en el cuello. - ¿Estas bien? –  
-Si, creo… - dijo quitándose ambas púas. – solo, estoy un poco mareado, pero, creo que… - Branch cayó al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.  
-Branch… ¡Branch! ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! –  
.   
Poppy al ver que no despertaba y que nadie venia, se puso de pie, camino con dificultad hasta el pasillo y volvió a gritar por ayuda, debió de ser demasiado esfuerzo porque sintió un líquido caliente correrle por las piernas, aquella sustancia rojiza se esparció por el suelo.   
.  
-No, no, sean buenos bebés, quédense con mami un rato más, solo un momento más, tenemos que ayudar a su papi. –   
-¡Mi sultana! –   
.  
Un grupo de sirvientes que la habían escuchado, vinieron en su búsqueda.   
.  
-No se preocupe, la llevaremos enseguida con las sabias. –  
-No, no a mí, a mi esposo, su sultán, esta… envenenado… tienen que… - los dolores del parto habían llegado y apenas si podía estar de pie.   
-Sultana Poppy, tenemos que llevarla. –   
-Primero a él, sálvenlo a él… -   
.  
Poppy fue llevada al cuarto donde daría a luz, y se negaba a hacerlo.   
.  
-Tiene que pujar. –   
-No. -   
-Los bebés podrían morir, usted también. –   
-Sálvenlo a él primero. –   
-Sultana, por favor. –   
.  
Poppy lloraba, no lo haría, si su esposo moría prefería seguirlo junto con sus hijos, pero la voz de Branch la sacó de aquel oscuro pensamiento.   
.  
“Poppy, respira y puja”   
.  
-¿Branch?... ¿Branch, donde estás? –   
-Esta alucinando. – decía una de las matronas.   
-No, yo lo escucho, está aquí… Branch, Branch. –   
.  
“No estoy aquí”   
.  
-¿Qué? – Poppy estaba muy confundida.   
.  
“Mi madre era una musa del viento, la danza, las artes, yo puedo estar aquí cuando mi cuerpo estar en otro lugar, Poppy, estoy bien, las sabias brujas lograron salvarme con las perlas de nuestros hijos, aún estoy muy débil, no despertare en mucho tiempo, quizás me tome un tiempo reponerme, pero estoy bien, por favor, has lo que te piden, salva a nuestros hijos”  
.  
Poppy al fin puso de su lado, comenzó a pujar, no fue un parto tan largo, aunque si doloroso y agotador, pero nada del estrés de la madre afecto a dos regordetes bebés, robustos, con mejillas rosadas y ojos de diferente color.   
.  
La debilidad de la madre la dejo postrada en cama, ambos, Poppy y Branch descansaban alado del otro, los bebés dormían en medio, pasaron los meses, los dos bodoques eran capaz de desplazarse por la cama, iban con su padre y le pellizcaban las mejillas y metían sus manitas en su boca.   
.  
-No hagan eso, a su padre no le gusta. – los regañaba Poppy  
.  
“Están aburridos, tal vez quieran escuchar una canción.”   
.  
En las tardes, mientras los bebés dormitaban, se escuchaba la voz del sultán cantar las más armoniosas canciones, los gemelos caían rendidos por sus melodías. No fue hasta el séptimo mes que una mañana, tras Poppy abrir los ojos y mirar a su acompañante, se topó con la mirada del sultán, Branch al fin había vuelto.  
.  
-Buenos días. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.   
-Buenos días. – le respondió él con todo el amor que le tenía reservado.   
.  
.  
.  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/sadakomil


End file.
